


Race to the Finish

by SherlockWolf



Series: SherlockWolf's Alternate S13 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s13e19 Funeralia, Episode: s13e20 Unfinished Business, Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gen, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: A quick installment of my s13 AU to catch up to e22. Dean's thoughts on the situation. He and Cas have a conversation about Naomi.





	Race to the Finish

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just jump in and say I'm sorry for not updating for THREE WHOLE EPISODES! The last month or so of the semester ran me over like a freight train, and I just couldn't find enough time to write. Expect a full fic for e22, because not only do I have a lot of feelings, but I've got a lot of ideas. Especially cause this week is the finale! Here's hoping we survive it...
> 
> As always, if there's any gramatical weirdness, spelling errors, etc. let me know, and thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Also, I'm now taking commissions! If you're interested check out my profile and contact me on tumblr @sherlockwolf.

    The reunion at the bunker was an interesting one. Dean wasn’t fond of Rowena’s constant flirtatious comments toward Cas. Thankfully, the angel would always cast a glance in Dean’s direction, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips and a mischievous look in his eye that told Dean the angel was recasting those flirtations his way.

    Despite this bit of fun, everyone’s spirits were low. Billie’s sudden appearance and Sam’s almost-death were biting at the edges of Dean’s consciousness. Rowena was in the pits because she was having to face the reality of losing her son. Sam was down ‘cause of all of the above, and Cas…Dean wasn’t sure what was wrong with his angel, but it was very clear that something was bothering him in the way he ceaselessly shifted around the bunker.

    Dean wondered if the other angels had said something that bothered him. He’d been thrilled to find Cas alive at the bunker when they got back—he’d half expected some grey-suited winged-dick to be waiting there to tell him they’d taken Cas from him again.

    Rowena and Sam were up in the library working on a tracking spell for Gabriel when Dean managed to corner Cas in the Fortress of Deanitude. The angel was hovering by the haphazard bar counter, gaze focused absently on one of Dean’s posters. He leaned into the touch when Dean slid his arms over his shoulders and pulled him close.

    “What happened with the angels?” Dean asked, dipping his head low to try and get Cas to look at him.

    Cas let out a deep sigh, then turned slightly and met Dean’s eyes.

    “They can’t help us.”

    “Why not?”

    “They told me there’s less than ten of us left. _Ten_.” Cas said, voice dripping with despair.

    “Shit.” Dean let out under his breath.

    That was very bad news.

    “They’re trying to find a way to create more angels, but that’s something so far only Chuck can do. They think Gabriel might be able to help them, so they want me to bring him to Heaven.”

    “We gotta stop Michael first.” Dean reminded him, tapping a hand on Cas’ chest and letting him go so he could sit on the makeshift bar stool next to him, his back braced against the counter.

    “I know.” Cas dropped his forehead against Dean’s shoulder, hair tickling the man’s chin.

    “Everything else went okay up there?” Dean asked, playing with Cas’ hair.

    Cas shook his head slightly, “Naomi was there.”

    “Naomi? I thought you killed her.”

    “I…didn’t.”

    “Dude, she fucked you up six ways to Sunday, why the Hell—?”

    “She made me kill you so many times—I was sick of death. I didn’t want to, so I didn’t.”

    Dean let out a huff. “Well, you should have.”

    “Maybe.” Cas agreed.

    Dean decided to give him a break and change the subject. “How do you feel about a movie night?”

    “That would be perfect, so long as we watch something happy.” Cas lifted his head to smile at Dean.

    “In the mood for some cartoon-generated joy?” Dean smiled back, thinking to himself that Loony Toons or Tom and Jerry—or both—was exactly the kind of pick me up they needed right now.

    “Did you know that I love you?” Cas asked, eyes softening like melted butter.

    They got a little distracted before finally turning on the TV.

~

    Gabriel was back in the race. Halle-freakin’-lujah. The fiasco with Loki had knocked some sense into the Archangel’s head, and Dean couldn’t be more grateful for it. He could, however, do without the image that would permanently be burned into his brain of Rowena and Gabriel standing up from behind some bookshelves with their hair messed up and their clothes askew.

    Really, he had never needed to see that.

    Nor had he needed to see Gabriel’s face land in Cas’ crotch.

    Sometimes he felt like he was trapped in some sick and twisted comedy sketch.

    Twisted, because despite the hilarity of Cas’ disturbed face as Dean pulled him off the ground, Dean had had to watch his little brother die then be returned by none other than Lucifer—who they’d left _behind_. If this false-death shit hadn’t become a semi-norm of his existence, Dean was sure he would’ve lost his marbles right then and there.


End file.
